Prime High
by BlackXANA
Summary: In a time where Robots and Humans coexist peacefully, A new threat plans to destroy it and end everything. Now one boy must face this threat to stop it and save everything he cares. But with his friends helping him, can he do it? Or will he fail? I do not own the Copyright(s) to Transformers or Mega Man. All rights reserved go to Hasbro and Capcom.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue – Dreams

**I do ****not own the copyright to Transformers or Mega Man.**

**All rights are owned by Hasbro and Capcom.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Prologue - Dreams<p>

(Jack's POV)

I've been having these weird dreams lately... Two of them, and they're the same every night.

In the one dream, I'm with a girl about my age that I've known since we were little. I can't remember her name, or what she looks like. We're always playing in the park just across the street... until a group of older kids, bullies I think, wanted to pick a fight with us. I'm defending the girl that I can't remember. One of the older kids pulls out something and... **BANG!**

I suddenly wake up in shock and with sweat all over my body, then realizing it was just a dream. I take a few moments to have a look at my surroundings. I'm in my bed, in my room. Trophies and plaques line up on a few shelves on the far wall. I soon bring my eyes back to my bed, finding a robotic cat jumping up onto my bed looking at me.

"Sorry, Gingerbelle, I didn't mean to worry you. I had the same nightmare again." I said as I petted her gently, giving me a soft meow and started to purr as her response.

A few minutes later, Gingerbelle is curled up next to me asleep. I soon follow after, to where my second dream starts.

In the second dream, I'm in this suit of armor that I've never worn before, but the look was so familiar to me. I'm also in the center of a battlefield, where one side – Humans and Robots alike fight together for their freedom, as the other side – Robotic drones along with their leader plan to kill and enslave everything into submission. Nether side surrenders. One shall stand, One shall fall.

But... This is all just a dream... Right?  
>None of it is real... or is it?<p>

* * *

><p>Author note: Thanks for reading. It's a first attempt to my writing, I've got a different style than this, but I'm hoping it'll be worth it in the future.<br>So I asked myself while I was writing this is "Why not write a story in the transformers world, but as robotic sized humans that go to school with humans?" And as the Idea hit me while I was playing Mega Man Zero Collection on my DS, why not add a bit of ZX and make it a cross over.

I'll get more done as time goes on. Until then!


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting of Human Boy and

**I do not own the copyright to Transformers or Mega Man.**

**All rights are owned by Hasbro and Capcom.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Meeting of Human Boy and Robotic Girl<p>

(Jack's side)

The year is 3517X AD. The War of Autobots and Decepticons came to an end as peace was restored to Cybertron, home planet of the Transformers, and life was restored. Earth, birthplace of the Human race, soon became a second home.

In the final battle of the War, the Decepticon leader, known as Megatron, was finally defeated. But the victory didn't last, for it came at a great price. Optimus Prime, Leader of the Heroic Autobots, sacrificed his live to protect both Earth, and Cybertron.

Over the following years, the Transformers built space stations, satellites, space colonies and special bridges orbiting Earth's atmosphere to help with the planet's over population, as well for Cybertron. Peace continued for both worlds, as they continued to coexist and work in harmony.

Meanwhile on Earth itself, in Jasper, Nevada, a series of events would soon unfold for two beings who's path will soon cross. Jack Darby, a typical seventeen year old teenager in his Junior year at Prime High, wakes up in the confines of his room, while a robotic cat walks in and jumps up on his bed to greet him, as it soon purrs by softly rubbing is head against its owner.

"Mmmnh... Morning, Gingerbelle..." moaned Jack, as he stretched out in his bed, soon petting his robotic cat. Gingerbelle just continue to purr with each gentle stroke that Jack made, as well as meowing just a little. "I had that same dream again... I wish I knew what they meant."

Jack soon stretched once more and sat up in his bed looking out the window, seeing it was going to be a bright, beautiful day until he looked away from it to some equipment that was laying across his room, as well as a group photo that was sitting on his desk.

Jack soon lifted the covers and walked out of bed in his pajamas. Gingerbelle jumped down from Jack's bed and followed him out of his room, as they both made there way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning, kiddo," Said a feminine voice that soon got Jack's attention that belonged to his mother, June Darby, at the stove making breakfast of eggs, bacon, and hot pancakes. "Your father got an emergency call this morning, so he had to leave early," She said as she poured some batter onto a frying pan. "By the way, how to you like your eggs? Over-easy, or Scrambled?"

"Scrambled, please!" He said happily, taking a seat at the table, followed by Gingerbelle suddenly hopping into his lap, making him chuckle a bit, "Gingerbelle, you silly cyber-kitty."

"So you got any plans after school today?" asked Jack's mother. She started cracking a few eggs over a heated pan.

"Just game practice later this afternoon. We've got to be ready for the match next week." he replied, petting his robotic cat that was sitting on his lap.

"We'll don't practice too hard. You know I worry about your condition, and I'm not saying that just because I'm your mother and a nurse." said June with some concern in her voice.

"I know, I know. I'll be careful not to overdo it. I promise." said Jack, patting the left side of his chest with his right hand.

* * *

><p>Sometime later after Jack had his breakfast, he left the house fully dressed in some everyday clothes and backpack, walking to the school of Prime High. Along the way, he encountered a few of his friends that were in the group photo on his bedroom deck. One was a big, green robot that was about Jack's height, but he was a little bigger in a few areas, while two more robots that look the same, but in different colors, stood next to each other. One was in Yellow, and the other was in Red.<p>

"Yo, Jack! How's it hanging?" Called out the big, green bot. Jack knew him as Bulkhead.

"Nothing but bringing in the trophy for Prime High," Exclaimed Jack, sharing a laugh and a chuckle with his friends. "You guys still coming to practice?"

"Can't. I've got to take Bee in to the Hospital after school today." Said the Red bot, Cliffjumper, who pointed to the Yellow bot, Bumblebee.

"Why?" asked Jack, raising an eyebrow looking confused at the two. Bumblebee gave out a few bleeps and bloops to give out his explanation. Jack was still confused, turning his eyes back to Cliffjumper.

"He says his vocal processor got ripped out yesterday by Vince from the Decepticon Gang," He explained, "They ambushed him on his way back home from after school practice and our folks had to take him in for a temporary repair."

"Ouch! Sorry to hear that, Bee," said Jack looking concerned for his friend. Bumblebee nodded in return while waving a hand in front as a sign not to worry so much.

It wasn't long until Jack got sneaked up from behind as a pair of arms grabbed around his neck, strangling him in surprise. "Guess who, Jackie boy!" came a high pitched voice.

"Miko!" cried Jack as he turned his head and narrowed his eyes in annoyance, looking at a black haired Asian girl with some pink highlighted streaks, who was roughly about Jack's height. "How many times do I have to tell you not to get the drop on me? Bulkhead! Help..."

"Ok, Miko. You've had enough," Said Bulkhead, grabbing the collar of Miko's shirt, lifting her up gently, but with a firm hand.

"Hey, this is domestic violence here! Put me down, or I'll scream," cried Miko, dangling from Blukhead's grip and swinging her arm and legs about.

"How can you call it domestic violence when he hasn't even physically hit you yet, or even threw you across town for that matter?" asked Cliffjumper.

Miko took a moment looking at her current position from Bulkhead, to Jack, and then to Cliffjumper. She twitted her index fingers and blushed in embarrassment, looking down from her friends. "You have a point there."

They shared a laugh and a chuckle among one another.

* * *

><p>(Arcee's side)<p>

Meanwhile, at the gates of Prime High, a Female Robot that was about a teenaged human sized stands just outside looking towards school grounds. Pink, polymer metal like skin all over from head to toe, blue top and skirt went from her shoulders down to her knees in an appearance of a Japanese schoolgirl's uniform, blue low heeled shoes, her eyes glowed a blue indigo, and black hair made of polymer fiber metal tied in a pink bow, placing it into a ponytail, holding a backpack just over her shoulder.

"I've finally here after transferring... So long Middleton, and say hello to Arcee's new life in Prime High," She said, soaking in the scenery with awe, viewing the landscape.

It didn't take long after walking through the gate, just after a few steps she saw a group of humanoid-robots picking on a human male student. She could see they had him hung upside-down in a nearby tree tied by his feet.

"Come on guys! Quit it! You do this to me everyday!" he cried. He wasn't liking what they were doing to him.

"Why? You gonna cry to your mommy?" Called out the sliver bot, smirking in amusement. The other robots within the group laughed.

"I'm serious! You know what will happen if someone from the student council catches you doing this? Even the teachers will-" Replied the boy, only to have his red hair pulled by the sliver bot.

"The Teachers... won't know this ever happened. Besides, you're a human, not a robot, so you've got no evidence against us." He sneered. Arcee continued to watch, but couldn't take it anymore at what was happening. She walked over to them until she was just a few feet away.

"Leave him alone! Why don't you jerks pick on someone your own kind?" Cried Arcee. The group of bots soon slowly turn to see her with annoyed and curious looks, each with a raised brow.

"What?" Said the sliver bot, "What did you just say, Femme?"

"I... I said leave him alone." Arcee repeated. Her hands balled up into fists at her sides, trying to hide her nervousness. "Besides, I saw everything."

"So what? It's not like some school-Femme-bot is going to do anything against us." Snorted the silver bot, until another Femme that was much darker that Arcee stepped a little closer to him.

"Hold up, Starscream, in case you didn't hear her, she said she saw everything that we were doing."

"So?"

"So not only did she see it, but she recorded everything in her internal memory bank!"

"Scrap! And that means she's got evidence!"

"I also happen to be a transfer student and the principal's daughter of this high-school." exclaimed Arcee. The entire gang that was picking on (and including) the Human red-headed boy all went wide-eyed.

"Scrap! Scrap! Scrap! Decepticons, Scatter!" yelled Starscream, as all of the gang members that were present ran in different directions.

Arcee soon looked up to the boy that was hanging. "You ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't mind a hand on getting me down from here. Staying like this for so long makes me kinda sick." Said the boy. Arcee walks over to a rope that was tied to a metal stake in the ground and started untying. "By the way, you said that you were a Transfer Student and the Principal's Daughter?"

"That's right. I'm Arcee. Just transferred here this morning from another school."

"I'm Rafael Esquivel, but my friends call me "Raf" for short. What brings you here?"

"Oh, some terrorist placed a bomb in the boiler room and blew the place to kingdom come. Luckily the dorms weren't affected," Arcee explained, but soon sighed as she continued as she finished untying the knot and gently lowered Raf down, "But everyone had to pack up and evacuate the grounds."

Arcee started to help undo the ropes around around Raf's ankles, but before he could make another sentence, the school bells suddenly rang. ~**DING-DONG-DING-DONG~... ~DING-DONG-DING-DONG~.  
><strong>

"Oh no! Class has started!" Yelled Raf in a worried manner. The rope was lose enough to slip his feet out from them and stand up. "I love to talk some more, but I've gotta run to homeroom. I'll probably see you during lunch or after school! I'll introduce you to my friends later, Whenever that will be!" And before Arcee could say goodbye or even another word to him, Raf ran straight towards the main building.

Just before Arcee started walking, a hand that was unknown to her placed itself on her shoulder. "Excuse me, Ma'am..." She turns to see a person who appeared to be the groundskeeper. "But classes have started. Didn't you hear the bell ring?"

"I did. I just transferred here." Arcee explained.

"Ah! In that case you should head to the main Administrations office to get checked in."

"Where is that?" Asked Arcee.

The groundskeeper pointed out, "Go through the main doors of the building, turn right at the first hall, and left at the third door. Talk to the receptionist when you walk in."

Arcee sighed with relief, "Thank you. I better be going now." and she walk towards the main building of Prime High.

The groundskeeper, however, gave a friendly wave in return as he saw Arcee walk. "You're welcome!" he said.

* * *

><p>Moment's later as she enter the administrations office, she the first person she bumped into was holding a stack of papers and forms that went falling all over the floor.<p>

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were there." cried Arcee as she knelled down to pick up some of the mess.

"No, no, it's quiet alright. I wasn't looking where I was going." Said a males voice who also knelled down to pick up the mess.

"Well, let me help you, it's the least I could do to make it..." said Arcee, as she took a few glances to the person she was talking to, but soon stop in sentence as she saw who it was. For a moment, she felt her spark skip a beat, and one word in question slipping past her lips. "Jack?"

Jack turned to look at Arcee. His eye's narrowed with curiosity as they gazed at each other. "Do I... know you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> What got me for this chapter were at 2 sides that I wanted to meet up in a way, and later on these 2 are more connected then they know. ZX crossover part will come in the next chapter or 2, depending on how this will turn out.

Review, comment, subscribe, I'll get more done as time goes by.


	3. Chapter 3: Theft and Reunion

**I do not own the copyright to Transformers or Mega Man.**

**All rights are owned by Hasbro and Capcom.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Theft and Reunion<p>

(5:30 A.M.)  
>(2 hours and 30 minutes prior before school)<p>

A few miles outside just west of Jasper, Five facility buildings; North, South, East, West, and Central; are protected by government troops of both Human and Robotic. Inside each building, different scientific discovery is just waiting to be unlocked and be used for the better of two worlds. This place was known as Sci-Labs INC.

Within the walls of the central building, lies a chamber in it's very center. A woman walks in with a white lab coat on, along with white high-heel shoes and stockings, pink dress skirt ending just below the knees, a pink V-neck sweater vest covering a plain white dress shirt. Blonde hair that was tied in a pony-tail with a pink bow-like-ribbon, and deep blue eyes.

"Morning everyone!" She said, coming upon a group of scientists that were siting in a circle with control consoles in front of them.

"Good morning, Chief." Said one of the assistants. Everyone, both scientists and assistants alike, nodded a greeting around the table.

It was until a holographic image appeared in one of the empty seats.

"Special Agent William Fowler, I presume." Said the Chief.

"_Chief Director Ciel Smith._" said the hologram, "_I'm sorry for calling this meeting so sudden. I hope you'll forgive the theatrics as the government is wanting an update, so I'd like to keep this as brief as possible_."

"Of course. During the course of this meeting I wish to invoke Section 2, Article 4, Paragraph 3 of the Alliance between Earth and Cybertron Act for record."

"_You have the right._"

"Agent Fowler, our current research with 'Project Bio-Suit' based upon the metal you've gave us over three months ago have been showing some striking results.

"_I've read the reports that the last few test subjects failed for some reason or another._"

"That is correct. We have reason to believe that the metal is alive, and it is not." Explained Ciel. "We also believe that it's protected with a special firewall of some sort that requires a pass code. We're not sure what it is yet, but we have a team working on deciphering..." Before she could finish, an alarm broke out though the entire building.

"_**INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!**_"

"CHIEF!" Cried a Scientist who came barging through the doors. Everyone within the room turned to look at him with concern. "We've got a problem!"

"What is it?" Asked Ciel.

"Someone's broken into the observation room! They're stealing the Metal!"

"WHAT?! Get a security team down there now! Don't let them get away with it!" Ordered Ciel.

However, outside the building, it was too late. Two thugs that were carrying a black briefcase rushed into an armored van. They soon drove off from Sci-Labs INC., and through the security gate, as it headed for Jasper. Ceil and a few others look out some windows at the van as this is happening.

"Well... this has just turned into a catastrophe..." Said Ciel, shaking her head in disappointment. She soon turned to one of her assistants. "Find out which of the metals that were taken. Contact Division 7, we can't let this accident go public. And assemble Sci-Labs INC.'s board for an emergency meeting. We're going to have a field day over this.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Insert: Transformers Prime Theme by Brian Tylor)<strong>

(Present Time at Prime High)  
>(Arcee POV)<p>

Did I just hear him right? 'Do I... know you?' What kind of question is that to someone you haven't seen in such a long time?

I couldn't help but feel upset about it. I thought he was playing a mean trick on me, and it hurt. To make it worse, he didn't apologize for it.

For whatever reason, I just let helped Jack finish picking up the papers he'd dropped due to our sudden run in. After he'd left, I told the receptionist who I was and she told me that I was being expected. My Father? Expecting me? Talk about coincidence... I think.

It didn't take me long to walk trough my Dad's double doors to his office, and wouldn't you know it, I find him not in his chair, but looking straight out the window behind his desk not turning around to even look at me, but that was expected I guess.

So I decided to speak up first. "Hi, Dad, it's good to see you."

For the first time since I last saw him, I get a chuckle out of him from my greeting. I watch him slowly moving away from the window to the point where he's walking around his desk until he's standing right in front of me and chuckles again with a smile on his face. "It's good to see you, too, Arcee."

I embraced my father in a hug, something that I really missed while being away at Middleton. "I've missed you."

"And I missed you, sweetheart." He said. I could detect a mix of joy and sorrow in his voice while he was holding me. "I heard about what happened at Middleton. I'm really sorry."

"Dad, It's alright. No one at Middleton got hurt. It happened during the middle of the night, and everyone, including myself, were in the dorms asleep at the time." I said while relieving.

"Well, You're here now. That's all that matters to me. AH! Good heavens! Let me get a good look at you, Arcee." He said as he let go of me. I turned around in place a full 360 degrees and looked back at him as he chuckled again. "My word... You're the spinning image of your mother. You almost look just like her, too."

I couldn't help but blush and be embarrassed at myself a little. However, as much as I wanted to catch up, there were two things in the back of my mind that were getting my attention. One of them was to ask my father about Jack, but the other one was a bit more important, so I had to clear my throat. "Thanks, Dad, but as much as I want to catch up right now considering that I've transferred here..."

"Ah, yes, quiet right. I've completely forgot about that." He said, walking over to behind his desk and opening one of the drawers, taking out a slip of paper and a few textbooks. He then looked back at me. "Shall we?"

I smiled at him and nodded. We soon left his office together.

* * *

><p>(Jack's side)<br>(3rd POV)

Homeroom. A beginning to a school day where students are in their respected classrooms, including those who help out around the class for their teachers. This is where Jack is sitting at his own desk after returning with the stack of papers.

"So, Jack, I heard you had a little run in with a Femme-bot down in the main office. Was she cute?" Asked Miko, teasing while she was leaning outside of her desk with a smirk on her face.

Jack just ignored her, keeping his cool while writing some notes from his textbook. Miko gave off a soft grunt, turning away from Jack back to her own studies until she was poked from behind. She turns around to see a dark-skinned girl with a hair style similar to her own, but had a reddish-pink color with no streaks in it. "What is it, Sari?"

"Did you hear about the news this morning?"

"About what happened around the gates this morning?"

Another girl nearby overheard and joined in. "I heard about that too."

"Those Decepticons are nothing but trouble. You have any idea how much damage they did last week?"

A few of the boys joined into the conversation. "You kidding? Someone needs to standup to those punks."

"Alright, That's enough chatter over there!" Called out the teacher, Dr. Wiley Light. It was until the door opened as the Principal walked into the front of the classroom.

"I'm sorry if I'm disturbing your class, Dr. Light." Said the Principal as he stopped over at the teacher's desk.

"Not at all, Principal Primus." Dr. Light said as the entire class went silent.

The Principal, Zeta Primus, soon turned his attention to the class. "Everyone, their will be student joining this class as of today. You may come in now."

Everyone in the class, look to the door as Arcee entered and stopped at the blackboard, writing her name in holographic letters. Miko started to poke Jack as she whispered to get his attention. "Hey, Jack, look! We got someone new here."

Jack tore his attention from his notes and slowly looked up. His eye's slowly widened in surprise as Arcee had finished writing her name, turned around to the class and spoke. "Hello, I'm Arcee Primus. It's nice to meet you all."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes<strong>: I had a bit of trouble while writing this one, but I got it to crossover in the start. What was stolen from Sci-Labs INC. will be revealed in due time, but you can probably guess what it already is. I'll get more done as time goes on.


	4. Chapter 4: First day in a new school!

**I do not own the copyright to Transformers or Mega Man.**

**All rights are owned by Hasbro and Capcom.  
><strong>

**Ok, you guys asked for more on this story in the reviews, so here you go!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: First day in a new school!<p>

Over an few hours have past since Arcee transferred into Prime High. Almost in every class that she was in, Jack was there, too. Arcee, being as a transfer student and the principal's daughter, found it difficult on making friends as she felt out of place. However, her feelings were still hurt from the run-in with Jack in the main office this morning. Why didn't Jack recognize her? She would had to get her answer sooner or later.

The bell rang for the end of class. Students soon crowd the hallways as they go about to there next class as some change their books from their lockers.

As Arcee walks down the halls looking for her locker number, a small group of upperclassmen step in front to block her path.

The first one to speak was a human of a young male that looked about 17 years in age, jeans he was wearing that were ripped at his kneecaps, followed by sliver with purple highlights shirt and shoes, and a black leather jacket also with purple highlights on one side with the Decepticon emblem in two places; one on the back, and the other on the shoulder. His hair was was a redish-orange. "Well, well, well... what do we have here?" he said.

"Fresh meat, That's what!" Said another that was a male robot who's face suddenly switched in front of Arcee, as well as his personality. "No you simpleton, where are your manners? She's the transfer student we've all been hearing about. Forgive me, miss, but are you a sophomore or Junior?"

"Sophomore, not that it's any of your business." Said Acree as she was starting to become scared and irritated. "Look, I just want to find my locker and put my books in before the next class starts, so if you don't mind I'd like to get through."

"Whoa, no can do, princess. You see, this here hallway is Decepticon Turf, and there a fee for getting..." Said a yellow and green male robot also with purple highlights and a western accent, for he was soon interrupted.

"Leave her alone if you know what the slag is good for you, Quickstrike!" came a voice from behind the 3 Decepticon gang members. They turned to see 2 robotic girls that looked like twins with same faces, but in different bodies and colors. One was a mix of blue and white with gold trims as she looked like a normal human in shape with indigo blue eyes. The other looked just like the first, but with black and dark purple with gold trims and spider parts sticking out in a few places of her body, beaming with red eyes narrowing at the Decepticons.

"Well... if it isn't Elita-1 and BlackArachnia. Prime High's most ever so-MUPH!" Said the bot with the split personality, only to have it's mouth sealed shut with spider webbing from BlackArachnia.

"Can it, Blitzwing, or the next one's gonna blind your optics!" Roared BlackArachnia as she aimed the arm she shot with on her word.

Elita-1 stepped forward a bit in front of her sister. "I'll say it again, Vince... take your decepticon blockheads and leave her alone." She said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it, doll face!" Said Quickstrike as he suddenly advance. "_**Quickstrike...**** Terr****orize!**_" He yelled as his body suddenly changed from robot to something that was a mix of snake and scorpion, soon hissing at the robotic twin sisters.

* * *

><p>(Sci-Labs INC.; Central Building, Floor Level 9's Meeting Room)<p>

"_I still don't understand how you could let the BioMetal be stolen like that from 'Project Bio-Suit'!_" Came an angry male's voice from one of the holograms as Ceil was sitting in one of the seats to a round conference table. "_Do you realize the damage that could be done to the general public?!_"

Ciel took a calm, deep breath before she spoke. "Chairman Tracy, Members of Sci-Labs Board... I understand your frustration. Division 7 is already keeping this under lock and key from the public, furthermore, I've asked for assistance from Special Agent Fowler and he's agreed to give us a helping hand." Ciel explained, but continued. "As for the BioMetal, we haven't had has much luck deciphering the pass codes in order to use them."

"_You best retrieve those BioMetals, Chief Director Smith,_" Came a female voice among the holograms. "_Because if you don't get to them first before someone out there can use them, you very well know what the consequences will be._"

"_Remember, we've given you and your team a lot of funds on this project,_" Came another males voice that wasn't as angry as the first. "_and the research you've shown us had promising results. We'll suspend the funds for now until you get them back. Do not fail us, or you and the project are terminated._"

All of the holograms that were in the chairs soon disappears, except for one that was sitting next to Ciel. Ciel sighed as she lowered her head in disgrace, turning to her right. "Any luck on your end, Thomas?"

"_We've been looking for that armored van you asked about. According to the video feeds that you sent us, it turns out that it was an unlicensed number, so it's gonna be hard to track down. We've already sent out a A.P.B. to the police in Jasper and other nearby cities._"

Ciel sighed once again. "Thanks... that makes my job so much easier..." She said sarcastically.

"_Don't worry. We gave the cops instructions that if they find the van, they're not to open the briefcase and send it over to us. Plain and simple. By the way, do you know which ones were taken._"

Ciel lifted her head to some documents that were in front of her. "Lets see... 2 of them... BioMetal's Model O.P., and Model M. I'll have a photo on what they look like sent over later on for verification."

"_Please do. It'll help us know what they look like once we see it._" Said Thomas. There was a slight pause for a moment of silence between the two until Thomas spoke up again. "_Have you and June come to terms with each other yet?_"

Ciel softly shook her head. It was something that she didn't like bringing up, but she still had to answer. "You know full well that Sis doesn't want to do a thing with me anymore... let alone have me near my own nephew for letting him get shot that faithful day."

"_It wasn't your fault, Ciel. No one could've seen it coming..._"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at Prime High, Quickstrike, still being in his alt-mode along with Vince and Biltzwing, were now entangled on the ceiling in webbing from BlackArachina. A crowd formed around them as some took pictures with their phones of the Decepticon gang member's defeat.<p>

"Bet you duncebuckets didn't see that one coming? Oh, wait, you didn't!" Said BlackArachina, just as she started to laugh with her sister. A few students in the hallway snickered as they started to take a few pictures until they left.

"Good one, sis. That ought to hold them for a while. Principal Primus is going to get a kick out of this one." Said Elita-1.

"Oh I wouldn't bet on that, princess!" Said Vince angrily. "I can guarantee you that it won't... because nothing, and I mean nothing, slips past Dean Galloway. He'll be the first to find out and have you expelled before Principal Primus can even get here."

"And what makes you say that, loudmouth?" Asked BlackArachina. Arcee was listening as she walked closer.

"Because the Decepticon gang can do what ever we want! We own this school, BIT-GUPH!" Vince said, only to have BlackArachina shoot some webbing into his mouth to keep him from talking.

"You know, for a guy like you, Vince... you really ought to priss off somewhere else." BlackArachina retorted.

The twins soon look over to Arcee watching them until they walk over to her. "You ok?" Asked Elita.

Arcee nodded as she looked at the two. "You two were amazing... but don't you think fighting in school will get you into trouble?"

"Wouldn't make much of a difference." Said Elita. "The Decepticon gang have been plaguing a few parts of Jasper and causing trouble for everyone..."

"Sis, Aren't you forgetting something?" BlackArachina asked as she pointed to Arcee.

"OH! Where are my manners? I should introduce myself. I'm Elita-1, grade Junior of this school." Elita soon pointed to her sister. "And this web shooter is my twin sister BlackArachnia. Don't let her spider parts bother you. She's harmless." BlackArachnia suddenly shot a glare at her sister.

"I'm... Arcee Primus." Arcee said as she blushed.

Both Elita and BlackArachina looked at Arcee. "Primus? Wait, you mean to say that you're related to..." Arcee nodded in response.

Suddenly turning her attention past the twins, Arcee's optics notice Jack walking by, passing the twins and her as Jack gives no eye contact as he just continues on. Arcee's gaze is just fixated on Jack as BlackArachina and Elita-1 take notice.

"So, what brings you to Prime High in the first place?" Said Elita, bringing Arcee's attention back to them.

"Oh~, just that my last school got bombed by a terrorist." She said.

"Whoa~!" Said both Elita-1 and BlackArachina in unison.

Before any of the girls could ask another question, the bell rang throughout the school. "Scrap! We're late for Cyber Biology 101!" Cried Elita.

"I've got that class next too. Mind if I come along?" Arcee asked. The Twins nodded and off they went. As for the Decepticon gang members of Vince, Quickstrike, and Blitzwing, they stayed right where they were on the ceiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> It's going to be a while for the next chapter as this story is going to be put on hold until further notice. So don't nag me, please.  
>Reviewcomment, Follow/like, all that good stuff. Until then. :D


	5. Chapter 5: BioMetal Revealed!

**I do not own the copyright to Transformers or Mega Man.**

**All rights are owned by Hasbro and Capcom.**

**You guys waited for the next chapter without asking me for it, and that I'm grateful. So here you go!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: BioMetal Revealed!<p>

Time went on as the afternoon rolled in for the day. Classes were soon over, but not for those that had to attend certain activities. Some had to stay for either they had detention or clubs... But in this case... It was practice.

Next to the school, and a little behind it, was a small outdoor football stadium. Lush green grass went on from one end to the other, as it gave off a healthy color. A few students would come to watch the practices or games as they sat in the wooden bleachers, including a few of the cheerleaders.

Arcee asked her father if it was ok to stay a little longer as both Elita-1 and BlackArachina showed her around. Being the kindhearted principal that Zeta Primus was, he smiled and nodded at his daughter, but only for 2 hours. After the ok was given, they three friends walked about Prime High until they reached the stadium at its outer wall. "And this here is Prime High's Stadium, home to the game and team of Cyber-ball, the Beast Machines." BlackArachina explained.

"Wait until you see the inside of the place. It's not as big as a regular stadium, but it's something." Said Elita-1 as they soon walked in through the doors.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Principal's office, Zeta was in the middle of packing up to leave for the day until a holographic display popped up with a ringing tone to it. He pushed a button on his desk as the display changed to a holographic figure of Ciel standing.<p>

"_Hello, Zeta._"

"Ciel!" Said Zeta in surprise. "It's been a long time."

"_That it has... I'm sorry to call you up like this, but I wouldn't be asking for your help unless it was an emergency._"

"Of course, old friend. I take it this is a Sci-Lab INC. matter?"

Ciel softly nodded. Zeta suddenly taped a few buttons on his desk until he nodded back. "The line's secured. What seems to be the matter?"

"_I'm in trouble, Zeta. I project that I've been working on with my fellow assistants, was suddenly taken from an outside source. We were currently deciphering the access codes while I was in a meeting with the government... but..._"

"I see... What was taken?"

* * *

><p>Back at Prime High's Stadium, the girls sat down in the bleachers as they watched their school team practice. The Team was comprised of both Humans and sentient Robots, jogging across the field getting warmed up.<p>

"Prime High's Beast Machines practice about 2 to 3 times a week." Elita explained to Arcee. "There's a game next week against our rival school, so they're getting ready for the big day."

Meanwhile in the team's locker room, Jack was hutched over in front of a mirror and a holographic screen. His hand was under his team jersey along with a mechanical hose that glowed in a few segments. "_**Charge**_** complete.**" Came a voice as a click soon followed, disconnecting the hose and withdrawing from underneath, retracting it into a port on the counter. Jack soon took a deep breath and grabbed his helmet, heading for the exit.

As soon as Jack was out on the field, he was greeted by his fellow teammates. Bulkhead being one of them. "Hey, Jackie! What took you so long that kept you in the locker room? Don't you know you're the star player here?"

Jack just gave off a chuckle to his friend. "Yeah, I know that, Bulkhead. I, uh, had to take care of something, under doctor's orders. Coach here yet?"

"Nope. We just started practice without him, and you know what that means."

"Right..." Jack sighed as he started taking a head count on who was present since he knew that CliffJumper took his brother to the Hospital. But as he did... "Uh... Where's SilverBolt? Isn't he suppose to be here with us?"

Bulkhead look towards the stands and spotted a Grayish-Sliver Robot with feathered-wings in his back, talking to some femmes in the bleachers. "Um... Jack?" He pointed to where SilverBolt was. Jack looked and shook his head with a sigh. They could see SliverBlot flirting with a BlackArachina, but what really caught Jack's attention was the femme that suddenly transferred that was with her and Elita-1.

'That Femme again... How is it that she knows me?' Jack thought to himself. 'She said her name was... Arcee?'

Suddenly, a loud noise changed Jack's attention, including those that were in the stadium. A armored van crashed through a wall, swerving towards the Cyber-Ball team players as they suddenly scattered. At the same time, Vince and a few other members from the Decepticon gang were entering the stadium, unaware of the van that was coming towards them.

"When I get my hands on those snot up femmes," Said Vince angrily, "I'm gonna make them wish they've never been built! Now we gotta serve detention no thanks to that BlackArachina... Huh?!"

They soon see the van coming towards them just as it was honking it's horn. It served and suddenly tipped over on one of it's sides, sliding a bit away from Vince until it stopped. The rear and an uncovered front doors opened as two men in black clothing stagger out. One of them was carrying an odd looking briefcase.

"You idiot! Why didn't you watch where you were driving?" One of them said to the other.  
>"Well excuse ME! You think it's easy trying to avoid the cops!" Said the other, as they were obviously both male.<p>

"I'll be taking that." Said Vince taking the briefcase away from the thieves.

"Hey! We stole those things for the blackmarket!"

"Not anymore, losers. I clam it in the name of the Decepticon Gang!" Sneered Vince, just as he opened the briefcase.

Inside were two small objects that were big as the size of a hand palm. The first was in the shape of a red Autobot insignia with some truck parts on its front and sides with a small face in front of its center. The other was in the form of a silver Decepticon insignia with purple highlights and spikes, as to on the right side what looked liked a small blaster in red and black, also with a small face on its front. Vince soon took both of them out, handing the red one over.

"Blitzwing, destroy this ugly piece of junk!" He roared.

Blitzwing's face changed into something that was black and scary. "Oh goodie! I get to have some target practice!" He crackly chuckled.

* * *

><p>(Sci-Labs INC)<p>

"Chief Smith! Chief Smith!" Cried a scientist on Ciel's team who was watching the monitors. "Report to Observation on the double! BioMetal detected!"

Ciel soon entered the room as workers and scientists were moving about just moments to when a emergency alarm went off. "Report!" She demanded.

"Ma'am, Two BioMetal signals suddenly showed up on radar. They've been identified as the Model O.P. and Model M. that were stolen from us earlier this morning."

"What's their location?"

"Jasper, Nevada. I'm still trying to get a fix for more detail."

"Hurry, We've got to find them before someone uses them for the wrong purpose."

* * *

><p>(Prime High's Stadium)<p>

Before Blitzwing could take the red object from Vince, He was soon approached by Jack from behind. "Vince!" He shouted.

Vince just smirked before he turned around with a hateful chuckle. "Well, well, well... if it isn't the pathetic king of all losers in the school."

Elita-1, BlackArachina, Arcee, and including SilverBolt were all still startled from the van braking through the wall as they were hearing and watched what was going on down below them. Jack's eyes just narrowed at Vince. "Put those down, Vince! They don't belong to you!"

"Oh yes they do, Darby! We can do anything we want! And nothing can stop us... Not even you!" Before Jack could take a stance, Vince held the silver BioMetal in his hand. "Do you know what this is, Darby? Because they're mine, and you don't need to know! And since you saw them, it's time for you to DIE!" He soon raised it into the air. "**CODE COMMAND: MEGAMERGE!**"


	6. Chapter 6: CODE COMMAND: Part 1

**I do not own the copyright to Transformers or Mega Man.**

**All rights are owned by Hasbro and Capcom.**

**Sorry it took me so long on getting this one out. Been stuck in writers block.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: CODE COMMAND! Part 1: Jack's First Transformation!<p>

"**CODE COMMAND: MEGAMERGE!**"

The eyes on Model M soon glowed bright red. Several gusts of wind soon blew through the entire group in the stadium as it focused on Vince, using him as a center. He was then encased inside a red sphere that formed around him. Jack and some others that were watching shield their eyes or optics.

Up in the bleachers, SilverBolt was trying his hardest to shield Elita, BlackArachina and Arcee with his wings spread out covering them. Arcee, however, held her optics shut tight as she was trying to keep her skirt down with the fierce wind.

The sphere then suddenly shattered into pieces, sending out another gust to end the blowing wind. By the time it was over, Jack looked up to the spot where Vince was still standing, only to find that his appearance had changed.

Vince was now dawned with sliver armor from head to toe, curved spikes with black tips sticking out from his shoulders, elbows, and knee guards, a large red and black fusion cannon mounted on his right arm, the helmet cover most of Vince's head with a red visor over his eyes. He also had some purple highlights, with the Decepticon insignia in the middle of the chest plate.

An evil grin soon appeared over Vince's face. "Impressive, isn't it?" He said as he admired himself, slowly turning away from the Cyber-Ball players. "To think that so much of this armor, so must of this POWER, was stored in that small piece of metal." He suddenly aimed the fusion cannon to the far side of the stadium where it was unoccupied and fired a bolt of red energy, destroying a huge chuck of wall and bleachers.

Vince couldn't help but laugh evilly at his handy work. "Now THIS will put all of you pathetic LOSERS in your place and show you who the true ruler is in this school!"

* * *

><p>(Sci-Labs)<p>

"Chief! The Model M BioMetal's readings just spiked! Someone just merged with it!"

"What?!" Shouted Ceil, shocked with the news she'd just heard from fellow scientist close by. "Get someone down there! We need a visual on the situation NOW! Hack any cameras if you have to!"

"Already on it, Chief! And I've got the location! It appears to be near a school in Jasper. I'll bring it up on the monitors." Came a white and blue robot with black stripes and red optic eyes, parts that resembled that of a white tiger.

Within an instant, largest monitor in the room soon displayed the image coming from Prime High's Stadium, showing a person in sliver armor. They watched as they saw him being suddenly tackled by a large green robot. "_Now I got'cha!_" The green one shouted, but was soon lifted off the ground by a single hand. "_Whoop! No I don't! NO I DON'T! MAYDAY! AAAHHHH!_" His feet dangled in the air, and soon was throw hard and far into the bleachers, crashing near a group of students.

The one in sliver couldn't help but give out an evil laugh.

* * *

><p>"VINCE!" Vince winced at his own name. He soon turned with an annoyance at who it was that called him. There he saw just standing there was Jack. "Vince, Listen to me. Listen to yourself. Look at what you're doing!" Said Jack without moving so much as a muscle but his own mouth. "As much as you're the leader of the Decepticon Gang... Is this what you really want? All this destruction just to make others do your every whim?!"<p>

Vince aimed his Fusion cannon once more as it hummed to life, but this time, it was aimed at Jack. "I believe I said it's time for you to die, didn't I, Darby?" Vince roared with a growl in his voice. "Time that I owe you for taking over my position as the Beast Machines team captain!"

Jacks eyes widened in fear, knowing he was about to be shot on the spot and killed. Inside the back of Jack's mind, images began to flash before him from a time when he was little. 'No... not again...' he thought to himself, now terrified of what was in front of him. 'This is just like from those dreams I've been having... only it's becoming real... Wha... what do I do?'

A flash of light suddenly dinged inside Jack's head, as a voice came that was not his own. '_Hey! Kid! Over here!_'

'What?! There was a voice inside my head just now. Just who said that?'

'_I did. I'm in this brute's grip waiting to be destroyed!_'

Jack looked over to the item over in Blitzwing's hand.

'_Listen, I'll help you if you help me. Deal?_'

'Sure, but just who or what are you?'

'_I'm BioMetal Model O.P.! I'll lend you my strength!_'

'Ok, but how?'

'_Just call me by name and yell "CODE COMMAND: MEGAMERGE!" as loud as you can. So hurry up and help me before big ugly turns me into scrap!_'

Jack looked back over to Vince who still had his fusion cannon aimed at him. Within a mere moment from where he stood, Jack felt a sudden pulse emanated from within him all over his body just as a soft blue glow was starting to shine right where his heart was. He gathered all his strength he could muster, facing Vince just as he yelled, "BioMetal Model O.P., CODE COMMAND... MEGA... **MEERRRRRRRGGE!**" A pillar of blue light soon erupted with Jack in the center.

It was then that Blitzwing's hand was suddenly shocked by a jolt from BioMetal Model O.P. the moment he glowed a bright blue. "YEOW! That's smarts!" Cried Blitzwing just as his hand had let go, Model O.P. flew off into the pillar.

"_BIO-LINK ESTABLISHED! M.E.G.A. SYSTEM: ONLINE!_"

Vince soon fired his fusion cannon right after the BioMetal went in, only to have it deflected off the pillar and into the direction of Bulkhead with Arcee and company. Before the impact came, SilverBolt turned his back towards the shot and spread his wings to protect the girls in the bleachers. Including Bulkhead. However within that instant, time slowed down to one-eighth its speed.

(Insert: Megaman ZX Tunes OST - T05: Green Grass Gradation (Area A - Forest))

Inside the pillar, Jack's clothes were replaced by a black bodysuit that covered his entire body except his head, as the armor soon followed. Blue robotic boots formed from the feet to the knees, each with two wheels on the outer sides. Gray and metallic Silver shorts from his waist down to knees. Red Truck parts that looked like a cab section formed onto his chest, shoulders and arms. A Blue and Sliver helmet soon formed over the head, forming a faceplate with a blue visor over the eyes.

Just as speed returned to normal, in a instant moment a blue sphere shot out from the pillar just as it dispersed, moving faster that the red plasma blast towards the bleachers. SilverBolt covered the femmes and Bulkhead as he spread his wings over them. They all cringed, waiting for the impact to come, but it never did. Slowly, one by one, they opened their optics not only to see how close the plasma blast was from impact, but as to who was standing in between them and the blast.

Arcee's eyes widened with wonder as to who was in the unknown armor, holding the plasma blast in his hands. The Faceplate soon opened up along with the visor, revealing Jack's face.

"Hey, Vince..." Jack shouted, "I believe this belongs to you. Why don't you..." He starts to wind his right arm back for a throw. "...take it back!" He throws it at a fast speed that was twice his own, sending the plasma blast back over to Vince and hits him upon impact.

Vince is thrown aback, landing on the ground and still conscious. He shakes his head with disbelieve. "What? That's... That's impossible!"

The two thieves from the van soon lost their disguises, revealing to be black and purple robots with purple highlights, each with a Decepticon logo. "Lord Vince, the police will be here shortly! Soundwaves audio sensors can hear their sirens three miles away! We must leave at once!"

Vince soon stood up, looking towards Jack. "Tsk... Very well, ShockWave. But before we leave, lets give them something to remember us by.."

"At once, Lord Vince. Soundwave, signal the Mecha-Golem!"

Soundwave, the other bot next to Shockwave, did just that. The ground suddenly shook violently, sounding like an earthquake, until it huge mechanical arm broke through the surface of the field. As it rose, Every Cyber-Ball player and spectator in the bleachers awed in horror.

Blitzwing changed into a jet, picking up Quickstrike and Vince just as he yelled to his Decepticons before looking at Jack, "Decepticons, Retreat and regroup to our hideout! Next time, Darby, You'll die! And that BioMetal will be scraped! I swear on it!" They soon flew off after Shockwave was picked up by Soundwave.

More and more of the field was destroyed as more of the Mecha-Golem rose up beating its red eyes at the ground as it roared. "GOLEM... SMASH! GOLEM... CRUSH! GOLEM... DESTROY... JACK DARBY!"

Jack stared scoffed at the Mecha-Golem just as it spotted him. "Well... that's just Prime."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Ok, I'm going to be brief... I hate giving out spoilers, especially when its to those who point out the loop holes when the explanation is going to be revealed in later or early chapters. It just ruins the story when I have to explain it, and we all know where that leads to!  
>Just... please... let the writer do what needs to be done without someone pointing out the loop hole and then loses the train of thought. I'll respect your opinion; Granted, but seriously, don't go asking for more or changes when the next chapter is either being worked on or on hold in writers block.<p>

Anyway, I hope you guys liked this and are looking forward to the next chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>FIND THE CONNECTION!<strong>  
>What's the relationship between Jack, June, and Ciel throughout this story?<br>Post your answer in your review!


	7. Story UpdateMessage

Hey everyone! BlackXANA Here!

I would like to apologize to all my readers looking into this story that have enjoyed it thus far. I've been stuck in writers block with Chapter 7... as to which hasn't been easy after I lost access to the net at home, leaving me to resort to local Wi-fi hotspots.

Since then I'll be moving back and forth for a while between making my stories, as well as doing toy reviews on my YouTube channel.

The plan for now is that until this story is completed, I won't be turning it over for possible adoption. Also, after this story gets past either Chapter 7 or 8, there will be a post Q&A chapter review as to what's going to happen, all readers that have either liked or faved this story may feel free to PM me your questions for that chapter, as well as open suggestions.

And lastly... The answer to the **FIND THE CONNECTION!** (**TRIVIA ATTACK!**) Question back in Chapter 6 (*Drum roll*)... Mega016, YOU ARE CORRECT! It's indeed "Family"! I knew there had to be at least one reader out there to catch on. Nice Job!

So until Chapter 7 is up... I will see you all next time.

Like, Fav, Comment, and Constructive Criticisms are indeed welcome.

* * *

><p><strong>TRIVIA ATTACK!<strong>

For this question, you're going to need to get your Transformers smarts on!  
>Which of the following are <span>NOT<span> an Autobot?

BumbleBee - Devastator - StrongArm - GrimLock - Metroplex - Breakdown - Wheelie


	8. Chapter 7: CODE COMMAND: Part 2

**I do not own the copyright to Transformers or Mega Man.**

**All rights are owned by Hasbro and Capcom.**

* * *

><p>We find ourselves in a dim lit room with the Author sitting in front of a warm fireplace.<p>

"Hello Everyone, and Welcome. Before we begin Chapter 7 to Prime High, I thought I take the opportunity with the previous Trivia Attack question."

A 13x9 inch holographic screen fades in just next to the Author.

"Now for those of you who are already aware or are just joining this story, I do these sort of trivia's for fun, which of course are open to the public. So with that being said... (*Drum Roll*)..."

A couple of names appear on the screen.

"Tankbuster626, Prowlfan1011, and as well to our unknown random guest, YOU ALL GOT IT! I must've made that one too easy for you guys. I'll have to put up a harder one to stump you all the next Trivia. With that out of the way, Please enjoy Chapter 7, and I will see you all at review chapter... Just don't forget to PM your que- Huh?"

The holographic screen suddenly fades out as soot and dust falls into the fireplace, grabbing the Author's attention. Without warning, a black spherical object falls from the chimney and into the fire, lighting a fuse. Our Author notices that it also has the Decepticon emblem on it.

"HOLY CRIPE! IT'S A BO-" ***KA-BOOOOOOOOOOM!***

The room where our Author was is now destroyed into nothing, as well as tearings in the clothing on the Author in a few places or so.

"I almost want to pin this one on Tankbuster for getting even with me for all those times I posted something like this in the review section to his Omniformer story... but there's only one delinquent in my story daring enough to pull this one off... "

"VIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNCCCCEE!"

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: CODE COMMAND! Part 2: Stadium Battle - Mode Strength! The Giant falls apart!<p>

"GOLEM... DESTROY... JACK DARBY!"

Jack stared and scoffed just as the Mecha-Golem spotted him. "Well... That's just Prime." He said as his faceplate and visor reformed closing back up, turning to SliverBolt who was still protecting the 3 Femmes of Arcee, Elita-One, and BlackArachina, Plus Bulkhead who crashed near them. "SliverBolt, I need you and Bulkhead to get everyone out of this Stadium and into the school. This area just became a battle zone!"

"R-R-Right!" Studdered SliverBolt, He couldn't believe that his Team Captain was inside the suit of armor. Neither could the Femmes or Bulkhead when they saw Jack's face revealed from faceplate.

"Elita and I will give you a hand, Rover." Said BlackArachina as Elita nodded in agreement.

Jack also nodded. "Thanks for the help, girls." He soon turned away, looking towards the Mecha-Golem.

Arcee could only watch as she stood frozen as Jack suddenly leaped at the giant before her in the field. She was soon lost in thought, taking in of what had just transpired.

"Arcee!?" She heard her name being called as she felt her left arm being tugged by BlackArachina, snapping her back to reality. "Come on. We've got to get out of here!"

"R-Right..."

It wasn't long as Jack was high in the air as he looked at his target. Mecha-Golem looked up at Jack as he swung one of his huge arms at him as it tried to reach and make a hit, but it missed as Jack was up much higher than the Golem could reach, ending up hitting the ground and tearing up more stadium.

"Model O.P., We've got to stop this thing from doing anymore damage!" Said Jack from within the helmet. Flipping in the air before he lands on the other side of Mecha-Golem, and jumping back high into the air.

'_Set the visor to scanner mode_,' Said Model O.P., speaking in Jacks mind, '_Maybe we can find a weak spot somewhere_.'

"Hey, Good Idea." Placing one of his hand to the side of the helmet, from high up above the Mecha-Golem, the visor on Jack's eyes changed as its vision gave different shades of grey and showed an electrical scan of the inside of his opponent. As Jack looked, he could see the different electric cables and servos underneath the armor platting. "This guy's huge! Just where do you think his weak spot is?"

'_I wish I knew_,' Said Model O.P., '_but you might want to watch out for that big hand!_'

"Huh?" Just as Jack was lowering on his descent back towards the ground, Mecha-Golem swung his other arm, hitting him upon impact down towards the ground and pinned him in his grip.

"GOLEM... CRUSH... BIOMETAL!" Said Mecha-Golem, holding Jack in place under his fist. "CRUSH... JACK DARBY!"

Jack struggled from underneath to get free, but the weight of Mecha-Golem's fist was to much. "Can't... get out... Too heavy." He grunted. "Model O.P. ...Help me! Please!"

'Try switching to Mode Strength!'

"And just how... am I suppose... to do that? GAH!"

'What, do I have to spell it out for you? It's the same way you activated me, only instead of "Megamerge", say 'Type Change: Strength"!'

As Mecha-Golem continued to put more weight with it's hand on Jack, Jack himself struggled under the pressure being placed on his chest. But at the same time, his chest plate glowed while the same surge of energy began to erupted from his heart area. With a groan and grunt, Jack once again yelled out the words with all his might. "CODE COMMAND:... TYPE CHANGE:... MODE... **STRENGTH!**"

Similar to the pillar that Jack was in, a sphere formed around him completely while it also pushed the hand from the giant off of him. While from within the sphere, the armor on Jack was changing as it transformed. The arm and leg armor became more bulky and rounder while the blue sections turned red, as the upper part to the chest stayed the same shape, it expanded to a degree to keep up with the changes. The Helmet, however, changed the most while keeping the faceplate and visor the same as it too became more rounder.

Just as the sphere soon dispersed from the Mecha-Golem's hand, Jack pushed both his hands against from underneath the giant. He could feel a surge of power from within the new mode.

"Why don't... you... get... OFF OF ME!" grunted Jack, yelling out the last bit just as he pulled an arm back while at the same time energy gathered into the fist and delivered a striking blow into Mecha-Golem's palm.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back on the ground, the three Femmes, SilverBolt, and BulkHead were ushering students out of the stadium. "Everyone please remain calm as you exit the stadium!" Said Elita-One, keeping the doors open as students made their way outside to the school building along with her sister BlackArachina.<p>

"This is why I hate Decepticons!" BlackArachina complained. She launched a few shots of webbing from her arms to keep the debris from falling or collapsing.

"Weren't you a Decepticon once?" Asked BulkHead, only to get a upset yet angry look from BlackArachina.

Elita-One soon spoke out before her sister could loose her temper. "BulkHead, This isn't the time! Either keep your mouth shut and help out, or I'll tell Miko about the time you-"

SliverBolt soon called out as he flew a few feet in the air as he over heard the conversation. "Uh... not to interupt, but speaking of Miko..." He soon pointed out into the distance.

The three soon looked out over to the fight and spotted Miko a little ways from the battle taking pictures with her cellphone, but also moving in close to the fight itself.

"D'oh, Not again..." Moaned BulkHead, "She's gonna get herself killed if she doesn't knows what's good for her. SliverBolt!"

"I'm on it!" Shouted SliverBolt as he flew off towards Miko.

But as for Arcee, while she too was helping, she looked over towards the fight between Jack and the Mecha-Golem, just as the armor on the giants arm cracked and shattered all the way up to it's servos in its elbow. A second impact soon followed a few moments later, smashing that same section of the arm into smithereens.

'Jack, Please be careful.' She thought worried.

* * *

><p>After the section to the arm was destroyed, Jack soon jumped up into the sky before he was buried in the debris. "That was close." He said. "I think its time to make this creep go Timber."<p>

Landing on the head of the Mecha-Golem, Jack went back up with another jump, going more higher than he ever did before until he was out of the giant's reach. With the visor still in scanner mode, both Jack and Model O.P. spotted something in the back of Mecha-Golem's neck as they made their descent.

"Model O.P., you seeing what I'm seeing?"

'_Right on my sensors! What says we take a closer look?_'

"You read my mind."

But as they made their way falling though the air, the giant slowly looked up and swung its other arm that wasn't damaged with an open palm, grabbing Jack and completing the swing back down to the ground.

"GOLEM... CRUSH!" Roared Mecha-Golem, but just as the giant itself turned and opened its fist, neither Jack or the BioMetal armor were there to be found. Instead there was a huge hole in it's palm. Without warning the wrist shook and jerked about, traveling up the arm as the cracks from the hole also followed while breaking the armor from the hand all the way up to its shoulder, and stopping just below the back of the neck.

A fist soon broke out from underneath the armor, revealing Jack as he climbed out and made his way to the base of Mecha-Golem's neck. "All right..." He grunted, "I've just about had enough. Time to end this!" Jack punched right into the armor, grabbing a few cables and ripping them out, repeating the process a few times until he grabbed one that was very thick filling his whole hand, continuously glowing without end. "This looks important..."

Jack was soon holding the cable with both hands, grunting and groaned, pulling it as sparks were flying in front of his faceplate while Mecha-Golem roared, trying to reach Jack with arm he had left. With one hard tug, Jack yelled at the top of his lungs, and the cable suddenly, yet finally ripped and snapped into two.

"RRAAAGHGH!" Roared the giant, "GOLEM... GOLEM... Go... le..." The giant soon slowly ceased functioning, just before it could grab Jack.

"It's done..." Panted Jack, but sighed in relief.

'_Phew!_' replied Model O.P., 'G_lad that's over._'

"You and me both." Said Jack. He was starting to feel exhausted. "Ah man... adrenaline rush..." It wasn't long until Jack started to hear some loud, but soft screams, turning his view and attention over to the school. Crowds of students cheered at him for his bravery and yelling out his name.

But the victory was short lived. Without warning some panel popped open from underneath the inactive giant's armor grabbed Jack's attention, each one revealing a steady blinking red light. His eyes widen at the sight of them as he felt sudden vibrations from the section he was standing on. "Ah Scrap!"

Jack started to run down the giant's back as his armor soon changed from Mode Strength, reverting back to its original state. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him down the slope, but the moment it ended, he tripped, lost his footing, and began to free fall towards the ground.

A series of explosion bursts soon followed, starting at the head as it destroyed into pieces, moving its way downward along the body.

* * *

><p>Just below as the giant was falling apart, Miko was taking pictures with her phone on the whole battle... "Sweet..." She said, "...This will defiantly get me the front page headline in the school news paper." ...that was until she saw huge chucks of debris coming down at her through the phone's camera lens. Turning her eyes to the real thing, she was soon scared and frighten. She wanted to move out of panic, but fear held her in place.<p>

A wolf howl echoed through the air caused Miko to flinch, but it turned her attention to the skies, catching SliverBolt coming into her view.

While SliverBolt approached from the air with the foreign girl in sight, he looked towards Jack falling within the debris. "JACK?!" He cried. Looking back and forth between the two, he felt a new sense of determination. Continuing on his approach, SliverBolt closed his eyes and made a dive towards Miko. "SliverBolt... **MAXIMIZE!**" He yelled with another howl, suddenly transformed into a fusion beast with both wolf and eagle.

Miko soon looked back up as a huge chunk of debris was about to land on top of her, but just at the last second before impact accord, SilverBolt quickly swooped in grabbing both her arms in his front talons gently, and began ascending upwards into the falling debris towards Jack.

"Wha-What the...?" Miko Stuttered. She was currently in shock from the experience of almost being killed. "Si-SilverBolt, What are you d-doing?!"

But SilverBolt didn't reply. He just kept on flying up towards Jack while avoiding the debris, staying focused to get to him and carrying Miko at the same time. While continuing to climb, the non-functional giant was still breaking up ever more.

Jack, however, continued to fall, knowing full well he was approaching the ground fast in the free fall he was in, but also moving to avoid the falling debris. "Please tell me you have a flight mode?" He asked while yelling against the roaring wind.

Model O.P. soon replied in thought into Jack's head. '_Um... Problem!_'

Jack soon groaned. "What is it?"

'_The flight mode is locked! I only have half of the mode program!_'

"You've got to be kidding?! Where's the other half?"

'_How should I know?! This is the first time I've ever been active!_'

Before Jack could make a remark, he spotted SilverBolt in his alt mode flying towards him with Miko in his clutches. "SilverBolt!" He yelled. Knowing that it was going to be hard for Silverbolt to hear him in the falling wind and debris, Jack pointed his arm towards the ground.

The two soon made eye contact. SilverBolt took note of Jack's body gesture, and made a dive until he was almost underneath him. Without warning another explosion accord. More debris fell, adding more to what was already falling.

Jack dived, increasing the speed of his fall, and landed onto SliverBolt's back. "Got'cha!" Said SilverBolt. The fusor soar himself with Jack and Miko in tow out of the falling debris to safety.

* * *

><p>They soon landed as several emergency vehicles arrived on the scene, just as SilverBolt transformed back to his robotic form, and the faceplate and visor on Jack's helmet opened revealing his face.<p>

"That... was... AWESOME!" Yelled Miko. Her fear, after being trough the whole ordeal, turned into a feeling of amazement. "Let's do that again!"

"NO!" Shouted Jack and SilverBolt together as the Fusor continued. "Do you REALIZE that you've almost gotten yourself killed back there?! Just what in the Great Ancestral Prime's name where you thinking?"

"Hello, Fly-boy!" Retorted Miko, "School Journalist trying to get a few photos for the School Paper is what I was trying to do! ...But I guess I should thank you for saving me... So... Thanks, SilverBolt." She finished kindly.

SilverBolt soon sighed from the frustration he was soon feeling. "Just don't go doing something like that again, please... Not just for the School's sake, but for BulkHead's as well?" asked Jack, still wearing the armor.

"Can't say I won't make any promises..." Said Miko. She soon took an admiring look at Jack's armor. "But I'll sure say this much... Love the new look, Jack. You're defiantly be making the front page with the most biggest story in Prime High's School history!" She finished just as she pulled out her phone, taking a picture through the camera.

Jack soon turned his attention back over to the school's stadium. The place were he use to practice for his upcoming Cyber-ball games was now ruined. It was going to take time to rebuild the place. "So much for practice." He said sadly. "My folks are not going to believe this..."

"You and me both..." Sighed SilverBolt. "I just better pray I don't get expelled for transforming like that." He finished in worry.

It wasn't long until the rest of the group joined up with Jack, Miko, and SilverBolt. Everyone was relieved that everyone was safe and sound.

"So everyone's out of the Stadium?" Asked Jack.

Both the twins, Elita-One and BlachArachina, nodded follow by BulkHead. "Everyone that was inside before the whole place came crashing down... Except..." He soon shot a stern look at Miko, who in turn gave out a nervous look and laugh.

Jack looked at everyone with a smile... that was until his gaze met with Arcee's face. He slowly approached, catching everyone's attention, especially Arcee, until he was just a couple of feet from her.

"You're from one of my classes..." Said Jack softly, "...Arcee Primus, was it?"

Arcee nodded in turn, looking him over from head to toe, "That's right..."

Jack looked over Arcee, suddenly feeling something strange within him... a warmth... one that he couldn't identify. "It's strange..." He said. This caused everyone, even Arcee, to look at him in concern. "...I feel like I should know you... But I don't... and I don't understand why..." Arcee was now not only concerned, but confused, too. "What's more is that you know... you knew me this morning back in the main office." Jack's eyes wondered a bit in thought before looking back at Arcee. "How could have you know me if we haven't even met before?"

Arcee could see the confused look on Jack's face. She tried to answer, but the words didn't come... No... it was more like she wanted to speak the words, but they were stuck in her throat.

Suddenly, Jack's expression took a turn for the worse. He felt a sudden shock as it coursed throughout his body.

'_Jack, What's the matter?!_' Yelled Model O.P. in Jack's mind again, but this time it was in worry. '_The BioMerge is coming undone! Jack?!_'

The armor around Jack began to glow, reverting him back to his team jersey as he began to fall over. As he did, he clutch his right hand over the area of his heart. He landed with a thud, curling into a ball as he felt the severe, harsh pain. The BioMetal reverted back to it's original state, and it too, fell with Jack.

The others watched as they saw their fellow classmate fall. Arcee just stood there in horror while the rest of the group moved.

'Jack...?'

Elita-One leans over Jack and listens. She hears that Jack's breathing is stagnated, and looks to her sister. BlackArachnia yelled for help, gaining the attention of a couple paramedics.

'Jack...'

They carefully move Jack onto a gurney.

'Jack.'

And soon move him into an ambulance.

'Jack!'

It wasn't long until Arcee remembers a flashback of Jack when he was young... until... ****BANG!****

"**JAAAAAAAAACK!**"

* * *

><p>(Sci Labs. INC)<p>

Meanwhile at Sci-Labs INC compound...

All the scientists were stop dead in their tracks. They've seen and witnessed the events that occurred on the monitors, including Ceil, who was most shocked and horrified from all the others. Both the BioMetals were used. She knew her career, and the project, were over.

"Tigertron..." Ceil sadly called out to a member on her team. A white and blue robot with black stripes, red optic eyes, and parts that resembled that of a white tiger slowly walked up to her. "...would you please send out a medical team to the site?"

"I will do so immediately." Tigertron calmly replied, leaving the room with haste. It wasn't long until a scientist from outside the room entered and walked up to Ciel, whispering a message into her ear.

A few moments later, Ciel was inside her personal office. She tapped a few buttons on a console next to her desk, making the lights in the room dim, and two holograms stood from the other side of her desk.

"Chairman Tracy! Special Agent Fowler!" She panicked.

"_Relax, Chief Director Smith. We know what has happened, and unlike my board, I'm not one to give a scolding._" Said the Chairman of Sci-Lab, "T_herefore, I don't want to get them involved than they already are at this point. This conversation stays off the record and will be mentioned to no one._"

"Of course, sir."

"_If this is going off the books, that's fine by me._" Said Fowler, "_I'm not due back at the Pentagon until I finish some other business first._"

Both the Chairman and Agent Fowler looked at Ciel just as she cleared her throat. "I'm afraid I've failed in getting the BioMetals back. They've both been used before we could even get to them in time." She said sadly. "I'm sorry."

The Chairman sighed upon the news. "_You know this means you and your team... are terminated from Sci-Labs INC._"

Ciel softly nodded. She felt guilt wash right through her until she looked back up, right into the eyes of the Chairman. "There's just one thing, sir... It's about the BioMetals."

"_Yes, what about it?_"

"The thing is, sir... They Megamerged with a couple of high-school kids, both were male students... one of them... happens to be my nephew."

The Chairman of Sci-Labs stared at Ceil with his eyes widened with wonder at the news.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Well, there you go! That's Chapter 7! I do apologize for taking so long with this one. It was hard in the making... With all those writer-blocks I've been having, I'm just glad this got done... but this isn't the end of the story just yet.

Jack has just fainted in front of his friends, but from what, and how?! Could he be dead? Will he be seeing those dreams again? Or will he see something more? And what do you think is going to happen to him?

Anyway, Next up is the review chapter! (I would perfer your questions PM'd (private messaged))  
>And don't forget as always... Like, Fav, Review, Comment, and Subscribe! See ya then!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>TRIVIA ATTACK!<strong>  
>True or False.<br>When the War was over, Optimus Prime continued to live on after Megatron was defeated.


	9. Chapter Review I

Chapter Review I

In a large bright room, the current cast of the story are gathered around just sitting and talking to one another. A few of them laughing about.

"And then the Bartender takes a bottle of whiskey off the shelf and shoots it." Said Elita-One, "There's your shot of whiskey!"

The entire group of cast members laugh with an outburst. As they did, the Author, wearing a full black Ninja outfit enters carrying a remote tablet sized data-pad in hand. "Alright everyone, that's enough." He said as the room itself calmly became quiet, taking a seat among the cast members. "You'll have to forgive the current attire. I was trying to go with something from Code Lyoko, but wind up looking like I am. Hope no one minds."

The group softly mutters and chuckles as some just shake their heads.

"Before we begin, I'd to welcome everyone, as well as our readers, to the Chapter Review for Prime High. Here we answer questions from the readers themselves that have either posted or private messaged, without giving too much of a huge spoiler. They may also submit their own OCs for future reference or later chapters."

The lights slowly dim as several or so holographic screens appear around the room.

"Our First Question is a OC submission from Prowlfan1011..."

A projected hologram appears in the middle of the room.

"The OCs name is Alpha, in contrast to Omega, who was the original Zero; A full Reploid type robot that looks like Zero from the MegaMan Zero Series, but mixed with the X4 to X8 armor, and without the long blond hair in the back... Brown Hair... Green colored armor... Known to be just as powerful as BioMetal O.P., but a bit weaker... The story on him is that he was hidden from humanity long before the Elf Wars began, and he was the prototype body for the Zero of the Zero series and as he is now, anyone will be looking to use his powers for good or evil. His true nature is a heroic warrior who's been gone for too long, waiting for someone to find him... What Prowlfan would like to know is can we add him into the story at a later point?

Elita-One was the first to speak up. "Well, if you ask me, he looks kinda cute. So I don't see why not." She said happily.

"As long as he's not with those Decepticon goons in Vince's gang, He's fine by me." Said Miko pounding her fists together.

"Don't you even think about start looking for trouble." retorted Bulkhead sternly. Miko winced on forgetting that he was behind her, then sticked her tongue out. The Author just shook his head at the two.

"_I've got a question?_ " Said Model O.P. Seeing as he was just floating next to Jack.

"Yes, Model O.P., What is it?" Replied the Author.

"_Do you think we can give him a BioMetal Partner so he can be as strong as us?_ "

"Hmm... That is a interesting question there..." The Author pondered in wonder, looking at his tablet, "But we'll just have to wait and see what Prowlfan thinks. After all, it's his OC submission.

"SilverBolt and I don't have a problem, under the condition he starts out as a student like the rest of us." Said Elita-One's twin sister, BlackArachnia.

"I'll make the arrangements..." The Author makes a small note on his remote tablet.

"I hate him!"

Everyone in the entire room gasped, turning to the source where that voice came from. It turned out it was Vince walking in with SoundWave. "Heh... that Rep is a complete weakling! Scrap Metal! He shouldn't be anywhere in this at all!" He scoffed. "In fact... He's a complete loser like the rest of you lumps... and Ugly!"

"**Decepticon Gang - Superior! Jack Darby's group – Inferior! OCs – Inferior!** "

Jack and Model O.P. Twitched at this, as well as the Author and every Female in the room... "What did you boys just say?"

"We said you're all Inferior! Including that Ugly OC."

"That's what I thought." Said the Author calmly, but enraged, moving his hand to a pocket on the outside of his seat. "Let's take a vote... All those in acceptance?" The entire cast raised their hands. BioMetal just floated over Jack's hand as a jest that he was in agreement. "All those against?" Vince and SoundWave both gave thumbs down instead of raising theirs hands, being the only two. "OC Accepted"

The Author then pulled a lever out of the outside pocket, springing a trap door to open from underneath Vince and SoundWave, causing them to fall in.

"WWAAHAAAAAHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-ough!" There was a brief moment for a few seconds just after the crash landing. "ow..."

The Author retracted the lever as it made the trap doors close.

"I hate review crashers." Everyone in the room nodded in agreement. "Right then, now that that's out of the way, let's continue..."

The OC hologram fades out until it disappears.

"Question 2 is from Kamen Rider Yokai... and it appears some of these are rather old questions, but nevertheless, I'll still answer them so everyone will know... To Sari, Are you a Technorganic Human or a Reploid?"

"I'm a Technorganic Human, Of course..." Chirped Sari happily with a smile, "And I'm proud of it! I just can't change into vehicle form."

"Well, that good... I think."

"Question 3 is another OC submission from a while ago..."

Another hologram appears in the center of the room for everyone to see.

Name tamashii 'soul' souto

Age 19

Race human maximal hybrid/technorganic

Description dark blue hair and amber eyes wearing a blue shirt and black jeans in human form. Dark blue cybertronian with cat/wolf themed armor armed with cat claw gauntlets that can become drills and has a built in grapple claw. Beast mode is a cat-wolf fuzor trans metal.

"This OC's History is currently posted up in the review section, so I won't go into to much detail on that. But I would like to respectfully ask all reviewer and readers to please submit any OCs with profile by a Private Message (PM) the next time, and not on the story's review board."

The cast ponders at the current OC while some check the review board for the history.

"Well... Do we let him on?"

"I suppose..." Said Ciel as she twiddling a thumb and an index finger at her chin. "But he's not getting a BioMetal Partner... Yet."

"Ditto." Nodded June. "And not to be rude, but can I make a request to get some more appearance scenes in this story?"

"Noted, and Yes, June..." Chucked the Author, "I promise it'll happen in the next chapter."

June leans back in her seat being satisfied with her answer just as the hologram fades out.

"Question 4: Will Jack ever remember Arcee?"

Both Jack and Arcee blush, turning to avoid each other's gaze. "Er... I'm afraid you'll have to find out as I can't let out any spoilers to that question."

To Jack, Question 5: Do you have cybernetics making you the only reploid actually in the story?

A pinch mark shots up on the side of Jack's forehead while his left eyebrow twitches, but calms himself before replying. "I will verify this only once... I'm a human, not a reploid. I only look like either that or Cybertronian when merged with Model O.P. ...That being said, this story does have a mix of reploid bots and Cybertronians that we just can't tell you at this time... There are even some here that are crossbreeds. The rest, however, I can't tell you. Spoilers."

Question 6: Will you be able to transform into a vehicle mode or gain access to a super mode like in Cybertron?

Model O.P. chirped just as he kept floating next to Jack. "_He might... But at the present, most of the mode form programs have been either locked or split in half like the flight mode. The only ones we have available is Normal, Strength, and two others that I can't reveal just yet. It should also be advised that not every BioMetal has the transformation ability program._"

"Thank you for verifying, Model O.P.!" Said the Author.

"_Heh, it was nothing!_"

Question 7: Are minicons and cyber keys going to be a thing with Jack as this seems to also have hints of exe for the megaman side?

"There will be minicons in this story. Some of them are currently among the student body. If you're referring to the Cyber Keys from TF:Cybertron... um... I never really gave that any thought, so it didn't cross my mind... so, no, not really."

Question 8: Will there be time and/or dimensional travel at some point?

"I think your OC has that part in his history somewhere, but other then that... Spoilers!" :-)

Question 9: Will the group Jack was with when he megamerged be his team of autobots with more members the more he fights the decepticons?

"Well, that's somewhat the general idea... so I should be nice enough and spoil a list of who is on which side... Next chapter."

The Author looks over the tablet briefly before he tapes a few touch-buttons, making the lights inside the dim room light up to a bright one, and the holographic display screens fade out.

"Hmm... I'd hope there be at least a few more from other users... oh well!" Sighed the Author, being a bit disappointed. "Before we bring this to a close, I do believe everyone here, including our readers, knows what's coming next..."

"THE TRIVIA ATTACK!" Yelled the entire cast happily.

The Author nodded just as he tapped on the tablet again, activating a 3-foot wide screen TV. "In relation to the Trivia question in Chapter 7, We've had some interesting answers... And I must say, I've really stumped you guys good this time!" He said, lightly chucked at the end, but laughed. "But I'm afraid one got it this time. You see, it was a trick question to the story itself, so the Answer was False! Optimus didn't survive after Megatron was defeated. He died along with him." The answer itself appeared on it's display.

"We learned that back in cybertron's history class." Said Elita-One followed by BlackArachnia. "One of his two statues stands just outside the front of the school."

The Author chuckles again. "And with that being said, This brings us to a close. Until next, dear re-WHOA!"

There was a sudden, huge rubble, causing the entire room to shake, but dies down just a couple of minutes past. A few small spheres roll into the room from the door way, stopping as they reach the center, and explode with black smoke as it fulls the room. Everyone in the room begins coughing until smoke dies down and clears.

"What in the world was that ab-" The Author abruptly stops as he notices something is wrong. "What the-! What the heck happened to my outfit?!" He yells, trying to hide his red heart spotted and black boxers. "In fact... Arcee, Miko, June... Why are you and the rest of the girls stripped down to your underwear?"

The girls suddenly look at themselves seeing that their clothing are gone, except for their undergarments. They try to cover themselves while retreating to the back while shrieking with swear words at anyone who looked at them indecently.

"Don't tell me...!" The Author reaches for the lever from earlier and pulls it, opening the hidden trap door. He rushes over there and looks inside, finding that there is now a hand made tunnel in one of the walls down at the bottom. "Vince and SoundWave... They've escaped!"

The Author as well as the rest of the male cast turn to the TV to see Vince's face with his armor on suddenly appearing with some static.

"_What's up, Losers!_" Said Vince as he soon gave of an evil laugh. "_Hope you don't mind, but SoundWave and I though we'd take with a few souvenirs and hijack your systems with a virus... Not that you'll be needing them anymore! HAHAHAHAHA!_" He them blasts the camera with the mounted fusion cannon on his arm, cutting off communications to a blank screen.

The male cast, now have a few pinch marks popping on their heads, but the Author himself, lost it.

"VIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNCCCEEE!"

* * *

><p><strong>TRIVIA ATTACK!<strong>

Which of these bots are NOT Soundwave's minicon cassettes?

Laserbeak - Rumble - Ravage - Steeljaw - Buzzsaw - Ramhorn - Rewind


End file.
